


None of the Above

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two blokes can't afford to go giving each other Valentine's presents in front of all Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of the Above

"You didn't get me something for Valentine's Day," Sirius pouts.

"Were you expecting me to?" Remus asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, kinda."

"Something like what? Chocolates? Flowers? Lingerie?'

"Well, probably not that last one."

"Well, why not?" Remus' voice takes on the silky threatening note that never fails to get Sirius hard. "If I get you something for Valentine's everyone'll know you're a poof anyway, so why not get you lacy knickers while I'm at it?"

Sirius wonders how to play along with this mood of Remus'. He's semi-serious, he knows; two blokes who still haven't told their best mates they're bent can't afford to go giving each other Valentine's presents in front of all Hogwarts, but he had hoped for a little private celebration.

"Unless you want everyone to know you're a poof. Do you want that, Sirius?" Remus purrs, advancing on Sirius, backing him against the wall, and oh god, he's so sexy.

Maybe this _is_ the private celebration. They are alone in the room, after all. "No."

"You don't want them to know how turned on you are right now because I've got you pinned to the wall? And don't try and deny it, I've got the proof right in my hand."

"No, I don't want anyone to know."

"Good." Remus kisses him, hard. "I don't want anyone to know, either."

"Why not? Afraid that they'll find out you're bent, too?"

"Bugger that. I don't want anyone to know because I want you all to myself, Sirius Black."

"Mmm, Moony." Sirius thrusts against Remus. "What were you planning on doing with me when you've got me all to yourself?"

"How about I fuck you so hard you'll be sitting funny for a week?"

"A sore arse isn't the most romantic of Valentine's presents -" Sirius punctuates this remark with a kiss - "but I'll take it."


End file.
